1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to eyeglass frames and carrying cases for eyeglasses, and more specifically to eyeglasses which include magnets for attachment to ferromagnetic surfaces and substantially rigid carrying cases for eyeglasses.
2. Description of Related Art
Magnets Used In Eyeglasses
Magnets have been used in conjunction with eyeglasses in a variety of applications, including magnetic auxiliary eyeglass frames such as sunglasses which removably attach to magnetic primary eyeglass frames, magnetic eyeglass frames to retain eyeglasses to a receiving support such as a vehicle dashboard, and magnetic nose pieces.
Magnetic Eyeglass Frames to Retain Auxiliary Eyeglasses to Primary Eyeglasses: The use of permanent magnets and magnetized ferromagnetic magnets to removably retain auxiliary eyeglasses, such as sunglasses, to a primary eyeglasses is well known in the eyeglass art. The magnets are sometimes used in conjunction with other purely mechanical devices which supplement the proneness of magnets to slippage when used alone. Examples of both include the disclosures of U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,537 issued to Sadler; U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,177 issued to Nishioka; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,882,101; 5,883,688; 5,877,838; 5,786,880; 5,737,054; and 5,568,207 all issued to Chao.
Magnetic Eyeglass Frames to Retain Eyeglasses to a Receiving Support: In U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,273 issued to Dupraz et al. is disclosed eyeglasses to which is affixed to at least one of the side ear pieces a magnet which extends therethrough toward the outside of the side ear piece. A mating ferrous disk is affixed to a supporting article such as the dashboard of a vehicle, a bicycle, or a garment to temporarily secure the eyeglasses thereto.
In Japanese Patent No. JP-07 244260 is disclosed eyeglasses which can be magnetically attached to a metal support. The eyeglasses comprise a front frame which holds a pair of lenses, and a pair of side ear pieces hingedly connected thereto. The front frame includes a pair of permanent magnets laterally adjacent the lenses. The magnets are affixed to or integrally molded into the front frame to form respective forward protrusions. The protrusions extend forward in a plane at the front side of the remainder of the front frame and the curvature of the lenses to protect the front frame and lenses from damage when attached to a planar metallic surface. A problem with these eyeglasses is that they can only be attached to metallic surfaces and therefore can only be used to attach to devices having such metallic surfaces.
Magnetic Nose Pieces: In U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,811 issued to Ku is disclosed a nose pad for eyeglasses. A pair of the nose pads each containing a permanent magnet are pivotally mounted to the eyeglass wire eyeglass frame. The pair of permanent magnets attract one other to cause the nose pads to rest firmly on the nose of the user to prevent downward movement of the eyeglasses on the nose. Another example of magnets used in nose pieces is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,691,796 issued to Negishi.
Ready Readers
Ready readers are eyeglasses which include lenses of standard width, but of truncated height. The lenses typically provide magnification such as for assembling tiny component parts or for reading text, but can also be prescription lenses. One problem with such ready reader eyeglasses is that since they are used only during those portions of the day when assembly work or reading is done, they must be stored during periods of non-use. However, applicants are not aware of any carrying cases specifically designed for ready reader eyeglasses. Therefore, they are typically carried in a shirt pocket or purse where the lenses can be scratched and the metal frames bent.
There is a need for a device for storing the ready reader eyeglasses which protects them during periods of non-use.
1. Advantages of the Invention
One of the advantages of the present invention is that it provides ready reader eyeglasses which are magnetic for convenient and safe storage attached to any device made of ferromagnetic material rather than in a shirt pocket or purse.
A further advantage of the present invention is that it provides a ferromagnetic strip which adhesively attaches to devices which are not made of non-ferromagnetic material so that the ready reader eyeglasses can be attached such as to the plastic of computer monitors.
Another advantage of the present invention is it provides a carrying case which protects the frames of the ready reader eyeglasses from being bent and the lenses from being scratched.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it provides the eyeglasses, ferromagnetic strip with adhesive strip, and carrying case in convenient form of a kit.
These and other advantages of the present invention may be realized by reference to the remaining portions of the specification, claims, and abstract.
2. Brief Description of the Invention
The invention comprises a ready reader eyeglass frame which includes a ferromagnetic material meaning in this specification and claims permanent magnets, magnetized ferrous metals, and non-magnetized ferrous metals (hereinafter all referred to as ferromagnetic materials, members, strips, etc.); a ferromagnetic strip for affixing to a non-ferromagnetic surface to which the eyeglass frames can be attached for temporary storage; a carrying case for ready reader eyeglasses; and a ready reader eyeglass kit containing two or more of the aforementioned devices.
The ready reader eyeglass frame is for use with a pair of ready reader lenses, and is releasibly connectable to a substantially flat surface of a ferromagnetic material for temporary storage thereagainst. The eyeglass frame includes a front frame which includes respective left and right tense holding frames interconnected by a nose bridge. Each tense holding frame has a respective lateral projection which extends laterally outwardly therefrom opposite said nose bridge. An elongate side ear piece is hingedly connected to each respective side projection. At least one ferromagnetic member is affixed to each lateral projection. A frontmost surface of a pair of at least one of the projections and the magnets from each side of the front frame extend in a common plane forward of the front frame. The frontmost surfaces solely contact the flat surface of the ferromagnetic material during temporary storage thereagainst to protect the front frame and lenses from damage. The ferromagnetic members affixed to the lateral projections are preferably permanent magnets for attachment to the flat surface of a ferromagnetic material.
The ferromagnetic strip comprises a thin sheet of a ferromagnetic material. The strip is of such size as to accommodate the eyeglass frame, and is affixable such as to a non-ferromagnetic surface using an attachment device, preferably comprising double sided adhesive tape which includes a foam core. The strip is of such as size to simultaneously accommodate both permanent magnets of the eyeglass frame for temporary storage thereon.
The carrying case for the ready reader eyeglasses comprises an elongate, tubular housing which is closed on one end and open on an opposite end thereof. The housing is substantially rigid so as to resist deformation, defining an elongate inner chamber configured to completely contain the eyeglasses in a folded condition. A pocket clip is preferably connected to the housing adjacent the open end, being adapted to supporting the carrying case in an upright position with the open end facing upwardly within a shirt pocket. The carrying case includes a retaining device which is operatively connected to the housing for retaining the eyeglasses within the housing until desired to remove the eyeglasses therefrom by overcoming a retaining force keeping the eyeglasses therewithin. The retaining device preferably comprises a door which is hingedly connected to the housing adjacent the open end, and which is spring biased to a position covering the open end of the housing. The carrying case further includes an ejection device which is operatively connected to the housing for ejecting the eyeglasses from within the housing. The ejection device preferably comprises a slider which is longitudinally slidably disposed within the inner chamber. The slider includes an end wall which is disposable adjacent the closed end of the housing when the glasses are disposed within the housing. The slider can be moved longitudinally by hand manipulation external of the housing, such as by using a thumb slide, toward the open end such that the end wall bears against the eyeglasses to at least partially eject the eyeglasses from the housing. The slider is preferably operatively connected to and opens the door against the spring bias prior to the eyeglasses being partially ejected from the housing. The carrying case preferably includes a spring which is disposed between the thumb slide and the slider, which individually engages a plurality of linearly disposed detents of the housing so as to provide a plurality of stop positions for the slider.
The ready reader eyeglass kit comprises the ready reader eyeglass frame, the ferromagnetic strip, and the carrying case for ready reader eyeglasses, or some sub-combination thereof containing two of the devices.
The above description sets forth, rather broadly, the more important features of the present invention so that the detailed description of the preferred embodiment that follows may be better understood and contributions of the present invention to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described below and will form the subject matter of claims. In this respect, before explaining at least one preferred embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of the construction and to the arrangement of the components set forth in the following description or as illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.